


Let It Go

by lavashipper



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Comedy, M/M, really ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavashipper/pseuds/lavashipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raikou likes Frozen. Gau doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous its funny. I hope.

"Raikou-san, stop it."

"But its my favourite song!"

His pronunciation was awful. Gau would admit, his knowledge of English didn't go far past whatever he learned at school and heard in subtitled films, but that didn't stop Raikou's constant "Let it go! Let it go!" from being annoying. Especially when Gau was trying to study. 

"Gau, do you want to watch a film?" Raikou called from the next room. 

Gau sighed. "Is it Frozen again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but its the dubbed in Japanese version, not the subtitled one! You haven't seen this one before have you?"

Gau got up from his desk and walked into the living room/kitchen of his and Raikou's apartment. Raimei usually stayed with them, but she was staying with a friend in Banten this weekend. 

"Raikou-san, I'm not going to watch Frozen again."

"Aw Gau, please?" 

"Raikou-san!"

"Please?"

A while later Gau was sitting next to Raikou on the couch, while Raikou sung along. To every single song. 

Another while later Gau fell asleep on Raikou's shoulder.


End file.
